51
Match 51 of NoDQ CAW is the eleventh episode of Season 3 as well as the fifty-first episode of NoDQ CAW overall. The match is a Hardcore Match for the NoDQ CAW Championship with Mr. Clean defending his Championship against Link. Match Link gives Mr. Clean an arm drag off the ropes. A second attempt is. Mr. Clean delivers a standing arm drag of his own followed by a snap suplex. Link punches away at Mr. Clean in the corner of the ring. Mr. Clean picks up a steel chair and cracks Link with it repeatedly until Link’s face is bloodied. Mr. Clean does not relent, however and keep striking at Link. Link manages to get the chair off Mr. Clean and DDTs the Champion onto it before striking him repeatedly with the chair. The two battle for the chair but Link seizes it and cracks Mr. Clean in the head with it before unrelentingly hitting him over and over again until Mr. Clean is also bloodied. Seizing the chair, Mr. Clean assaults Link with it until he throws it out of the ring. Mr. Clean picks up a cookie sheet. The two battle over the cookie sheet until Mr. Clean DDTs Link onto it. Link batters Mr. Clean with a trash can, tangling Mr. Clean up in the ropes. Another shot from the trash can sends Mr. Clean hurtling to the ringside area. Mr. Clean sets Link up on a commentary table and climbs into the ring to deliver a Cleaning Press onto Link for a cover. The referee rushes outside to make the count and Mr. Clean nets a 2-count. Mr. Clean gives Link a Clean Sweep through the table. The two brawl at the ringside area and Mr. Clean knocks Link into the barricade. Link gives Mr. Clean a low blow kick. Link puts Mr. Clean on the second commentary table and climbs up, delivering a Back Suplex for a 2-count. Link delivers a Falcon’s Arrow for another 2-count. Link tries to return to the ring but Mr. Clean is having none of it and sends him back outside. Mr. Clean grabs the chair once again but Link snatches it, drops it and then DDTs Mr. Clean onto it for a 2-count. Link smacks Mr. Clean with the trash can repeatedly, before throwing it at Mr. Clean’s head. Link makes a cover and gets a 2-count. Link delivers a half-nelson suplex to Mr. Clean. Link attempts a Back Suplex but is countered into a Clean Sweep by Mr. Clean. Link delivers an Avalanche, followed immediately by two more. Mr. Clean catches Link off-guard with a ZDT, stealing Link’s finisher. The referee is not quick enough to get into position to count the cover, however. A bridging German suplex gets Mr. Clean a 2-count. Mr. Clean bulldogs Link but doesn’t get a 1-count off the following lateral press as the referee is again too slow to react. Mr. Clean Irish whips Link back into the ring. Mr. Clean delivers a Cleaning Shatter to Link. This again gets Mr. Clean a 2-count. Link misses with a pair of Avalanches but Mr. Clean connects with a Running Cross Body Press, knocking Link to the outside. As Mr. Clean taunts, Link tries to attack by is countered with a Clean Sweep. Mr. Clean sets Link up in the corner and delivers a Top Rope Overhead Suplex. Mr. Clean covers Link for a very close 2-count. Link delivers a double axe-handle drop from the top rope and delivers a Clean Sweep of his own to Mr. Clean before sending the Champion into the corner, following in with a dropkick for a 2-count. Both men miss their attacks repeatedly, neither one managing to get in position correctly to outsmart their opponent. Link connects with a ZDT and covers Mr. Clean. The referee counts to 2… then the match’s timer runs out! Winner: Draw }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches